1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program construction method, a storage medium, a program construction system, and a terminal device, and more specifically to the effective technology applied to a program constructing technology, etc. by reuse of a functional unit which is a component of a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvement in the performance of computer systems remarkably improved, implemented computer programs grow in size, and therefore the improvement of development efficiencies is demanded.
Normally, a program is configured by a plurality of functional units (components), and the investigation of the productivity of software has long been made on the reuse of these components. However, since the number of combination patterns of the components is proportional to the power of the number of components, productivity can be enhanced with reusability improved to some extent in a specific application system development by a small number of project members. However, in a large organization or company, differences in personal skills, property, and concepts, and the complicated systems to be developed interfere with the improvement of productivity by reusing the program components generated by other persons.
For example, with an increasing range of reusing components, the reliability and identity of the components generated by other persons and organizations become more and more uncertain, and the idea of reusing the components is considered with much hesitation, thereby obstructing effective progress of reusing components.
That is, when program components are reused, it is common that each component is retrieved using a keyword as described in Patent Literature 1, but a keyword only cannot obtain the information about the reliability, etc. of the component, and it is hard to select and reuse an appropriate component, or improve the quality or reuse.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-222357